Black Ice and Green Fields
by The Goddess of Elements
Summary: When Damien Cross' car slips on a patch of black ice, he crashes into a river and is seemingly killed. But what his sister, Kyra, doesn't know is that he isn't dead. He was transported to Middle-Earth and now lives in Rohan. Kyra commits suicide from the news of his death and is rescued by Aragorn. When they arrive in Rohan years later, the two reunite but don't remember each other
1. Chapter 1: Black Ice

Damien Cross drove slowly down the snowy highway that night. The eve of December 20th, 2010 had been unusually harsh. But he should have expected it. Rochester, New York, was ranked the number one snowiest city in the United States. It got 80% precipitation every year. And no, he hadn't moved there because he was a secret never-aging vampire.

Damien didn't even live in Rochester, per se. His little sister, Kyra, did, and she'd invited him to spend Christmas. So that's what he'd done. He'd flown all the way from Chicago, Illinois and he'd chosen the longest of the flights, the one with United Airways, the one that took four hours and forty-five minutes.

Damien decided to call his sister and let her know that he was on his way. The phone went to voice mail, so Damien left a message. "Hey, sis, it's Damien. Just letting you know that I'm in Rochester and I'm driving to the hotel as I speak. Can't wait to see you. Love you. Bye."

Damien and Kyra were close, for a brother and sister duo. He was five years older than his sister.

When Kyra was born, Damien had been right there in the hospital. He'd been the first one to kiss her head. There was something about the way the baby girl's eyes had lit up when she saw him that had everyone wondering. Normally, sisters hated seeing their brothers. But Kyra was always excited to see Damien. There was a special brother/sister bond that nobody knew about. It was a mystery to all.

Damien parked his car at a gas station about twenty minutes from his hotel. The tank was running low, and if he went any longer, the tank would run out.

He filled up on gas and trudged out to his car. Snow stuck to Damien's straight brown hair and got in his blue eyes, but he batted it away.

Damien and his sister looked nothing alike. Kyra was blonde and had green eyes, and Damien had brown hair and blue eyes. This made the reason behind their bond even more mysterious.

Now, Damien was still twenty minutes from the hotel, you realize. The roads were icy. Accidents were bound to happen.

And that's exactly what did happen.

Damien's car's wheel caught on a patch of ice. It spun around. Damien screamed. The bastardous drivers of the other cars honked at him. It slid off the road and crashed into the freezing-cold river.

Damien couldn't move. He was freezing. People called to him, tried to help him. They weren't the bastards that had driven the other cars. But he couldn't hold on long enough to be healed by the paramedics that he wasn't even sure were on their way.

He simply closed his eyes and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Result of Suicide

Kyra Cross parked her car in her driveway and ran to open the door. She had just gone shopping for a bunch of Christmas presents, many of which were for her brother, Damien, who was coming today, and she needed to hide them before he arrived.

She gathered the presents in her arms and hauled them inside, down to her storage room, which Damien knew never to enter unless he had permission to do so. There were a lot of things she didn't want him seeing that rested in there.

Kyra set the presents at the back of the room and went back up to close the door. She then headed to her kitchen, made a cup of hot chocolate, and started to play hers and Damien's old favorite Christmas movie, which was called _Fred Claus_.

There was a knock on the door about twenty minutes into the movie. Kyra jumped up. Damien was here! She raced to open the door and came face to face with a cop.

"Is this the residence of Ms. Kyra Elizabeth Cross?" asked the cop. Kyra nodded. "I have some bad news. Could I come inside?"

"Sure. Let's discuss this over hot chocolate. I just made some." Kyra didn't know what made her do it, but she found herself making the officer a cup of steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Here you are, sir."

"My name is Officer Richard Pike," he said. "At half past eight this evening, we got a phone call from a Miss Emma Kelly. She witnessed a car hit a patch of black ice and swerve off the road, ending up in the river. They looked for the driver, but there was none. He had disappeared. We did an analysis on the license plate, and it was found to have belonged to a Mr. Damien James Cross. Your brother, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes." The word caught in Kyra's throat for a moment. "Yes, he was. He's dead?"

"I'm sorry to say yes, ma'am," said Officer Pike. "If there's anything I can do to help, I'd be happy to."

"Yes, there is, actually," Kyra said. "You can leave."

Officer Pike looked crestfallen, but he said, "I understand. My deepest condolences for the loss of a family member." He nodded and left.

Kyra sat on her couch. If Damien was dead, it wasn't anything she could bear. Life without her brother was unimaginable. They had always shared a special brother/sister bond. And now he was dead. It felt like a huge hole had been punched through her heart. Like half of her was missing.

She called up Jason Myers and his sister, Sarah, one last time. "Hi, Kyra!" Jason exclaimed, totally happy to hear from here. "Is Damien there yet? Can't wait to see my old buddy."

"I'm not calling about that," Kyra said, the cold voice she spoke in very unlike her. "I'm just calling to say goodbye, Jason. I can't do it anymore. Damien is dead, and I can't live without him. I picked a bridge… and you know I can't swim."

"Kyra, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it," Jason said. "I know that Damien's dead. An officer came by and told us. But look, please don't do anything… irrational. We can help you, okay? Just stay calm."

"No, I can't do it, Jason," Kyra argued. "I love you. Tell Sarah I love her. And tell her goodbye."

"KYRA!" Jason screamed her name as she hung up.

She got into her car and drove to one of the local bridges, the one that overlooked a freezing-cold river.

The bridge didn't intimidate her. In just a couple of minutes, she'd be with Damien again. She'd be with her brother.

But the sirens made her pause. Jason and Sarah climbed out of the police cruiser, followed by three officers.

"KYRA!" Jason yelled at her. "Don't be stupid, Kyra."

"Stop it, Jason. Get back, or you'll fall in," she snapped, confidence filling her voice. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't," Jason protested. "Please, Kyra. You're my closest friend… and I love you."

"I love you too, Jason," Kyra said, "But I'm afraid this is goodbye."

"KYRA!" Jason and Sarah screamed together as she jumped. "NO!"

* * *

Jason watched in horror as Kyra Cross, his one true love, ended her life. He watched as her body plunged into the icy cold water. She floated on her back for a few moments, almost thinking that she was going to swim to the bank. But her body simply sank beneath the water and didn't resurface.

"You kids better get away from there," an officer warned them. "It's real slippery. We don't want you gettin' hurt."

"But she's dead!" Sarah cried.

"And you might be, if you stay there too long," the officer said. "We'll get her body, trust me. But not now. It's too dangerous."

"I can't even see her," Sarah murmured, stepping forward. And that's when she just so happened to slip. She crashed into Jason, and they both went tumbling down.

The icy water hit Jason's body like 1,000 knives stabbing him over and over again. He was so dead.

* * *

Sarah didn't even fight the icy water that sucked her down. Jason gave up. She watched him slip underneath the surface, and she knew that he was dead.

The current was too much. Sarah didn't want to fight anymore. She simply gave in to its call and succumbed to death.


	3. Chapter 3: Eomer, Edoras, and Rohan

Damien stirred. Why was he stirring? He was dead, and he knew it. But as he groaned and twisted, he realized that he was not, and that he was indeed alive. Though one question troubled him: how was he able to stir if he was trapped by the seatbelt of his car?

"Relax, my good lad," said an accented voice. "Just relax. You have been through much trouble, my friend. You will heal in time."

"I can't relax, goddammit! I can't be dead. My sister needs me. She'll be so torn up if she finds out I'm dead!" Damien shouted.

"You have a stout heart, young master, but for now you must rest. You have been through a great ordeal, and you need to recover your strength," the voice insisted.

Damien opened his eyes. Above him was a man who looked to be in his late thirties. He had long blonde hair and charming blue eyes. "You know, you could tell me your name," Damien suggested.

"Éomer, my lad," said Éomer. "And who are you? Are you a friend or a foe of Rohan?"

"Damien Cross, pleasure to meet you," Damien said hurriedly, sitting up. "I'm no enemy of Rohan. Unless you're some kind of grotesque creature who fights against man… then no, I'm no enemy of Rohan."

"Greetings, Sir Damien of the Cross," said Éomer. "How come you into Rohan?"

"I got into an accident," Damien explained. "I hit a patch of ice with my car and crashed off the road. But I thought I died…"

"You are most certainly not dead, Damien of the Cross," Éomer chuckled. "Perhaps you would like to meet the king?"

"I have no time to meet any king, though I thought they went out with the 18th Century. I have to get home to my sister!" Damien exclaimed.

"Relax, Damien of the Cross," said Éomer. "If you would not be pleased with meeting the king, you could meet my sister, Eowyn."

"I don't have time to meet _anybody_!" Damien cried. "I have to find Kyra! I have to get home!"

"Do not be upset, Damien of the Cross," Éomer said. "You will be home to the Cross in no time, most likely. But for now you must remain in Rohan to recover."

"Please, can't I go home sooner?" Damien begged Éomer. "I have no time to sit around here and train ponies, or whatever it is you do."

"We are very noble Horse-Masters who fight for the race of Man in war!" Éomer exclaimed. "We do not sit around and train mere ponies. No, those of the Stable of Edoras are amongst the noblest horses, though perhaps not so noble as Shadowfax, steed of the great wizard Gandalf."

"I don't know any Gandalf," Damien said. "But I suppose I might as well stay. Maybe Kyra will turn up."

"Maybe she will," Éomer agreed. "Now lie down and sleep, my good lad. You have lost much energy. Sleep will assist in regaining it. Dream peacefully, Damien of the Cross. May darkness not haunt your sleep." Éomer bid Damien goodnight and left him to sleep.

Damien knew he was in Rohan. But he had never heard of Rohan before. Where was he?

He only hoped that Kyra was okay.


End file.
